1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and an imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and an imaging apparatus capable of further improving the photography technique of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there was suggested a technique capable of evaluating images captured by an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera.
For example, a system evaluating the captured images by comparing the captured images with sample images stored in a server via a network was suggested (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-197456).
In this technique, however, since it is necessary to establish connection to a network, there is restriction on the usage environment of an imaging apparatus. Moreover, since a great number of sample images have to be prepared to perform wider evaluation, the size of the system or the apparatus may be increased. Therefore, it is not easy to implement the evaluation with a single imaging apparatus.
Accordingly, a digital camera capable of evaluating an image with a single imaging apparatus and giving a high evaluation score when a main subject is located within a golden section rectangle in image data was suggested (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-298882).